forgive me
by sandystar2k
Summary: Abby had told one of her team mates to help her from an attack and know he's hurt, how is she going to for give her self when he already forgives her numbah1/numah5 -okay change it up just a little cus i have nothing better to do so yeah
1. inroduction

i don't know why authors say i don't own so and so, but I guess I'm one of them now. i don't own K.N.D, i just love the show.

* * *

One evening, a teen in red pj's was woken up by a scream. He took a weapon from under his pillow. He quickly put his glasses on and ran to the movie room. This is where he saw two guys and three girls.

One of the guys known as Numbuh 2, also known as Hoagie was now slim and tall with a red headed girl sitting next to him. She was yelling and screaming telling the guy in the movie not to go in the basement, she was known as Numbuh 86, also known as Fanny. Those two was now a couple, she loved his jokes and that he wasn't so much as a marshmallow. He love her voice when she screamed and her smile, he got a chance to see it every now and then when he started to spun out some jokes.

The next two was a blond body builder, he was about five feet and six inches tall and he wasn't the smartest out of the bunch, he was known as Numbuh 4 or Wally. Next to him, hiding in his shoulder was a ebony haired girl name Numbuh 3 or Kuki. Kuki was Wally's girl friend. She love him from his beat up white and blue sneakers to his hair that covered his baby blue eyes. He enjoyed her painful hugs, her positive attitude and her green, short dress.

Next to that last couple there was this girl. She was cool and smart. She at the time wasn't wearing her red hat, but she was wearing a blue shirt with a white strip on the sides along with white shorts. Her hair was neatly braided in a pony tail. She was known as Numbuh 5 or Abby. Rolling her eyes at Numbuh 86; stoped and looked over to where her boss ran in to the room.

She got up and saw that he was worried. She asked her bald leader and he said he heard a scream, he had a weapon in his hand too, so she took the chilly gun and placed it down on the table next to him. She told him as known as Numbuh 1 as known as Nigel to go back to bed, since he was still hurt from the other day.

_Flash back_

_Numbuh 5 was looking around the tree house looking for Numbuh 1. When she looked back and saw the toilenator on the floor of the meeting room, she started to feel sorry for him. Since he was so weak but soon she called in the rest of her team because if he was here he must be a decoy. She was right, when Mr. Boss, the Cat Lady, Mr. Flibb and Mr. Wink came crashing through the windows. _

_Number five's ready for anything you can bring on her ya crazy bastards, she said as she took off her hat that had smoke bombs hidden in side of it. She grabbed them and trough it all around her. She heard numbah1 voice and heard a thump as she feel to the ground. _

_End of flashback_

She was still a little off but number one was even worst. She took him to his room with cookies that number 3 made and a glass of milk. She helped him in to bed wishing him sweet dreams still feeling bad for that situation the other day. He looked up and saw her face knowing her a little too well that she was too guilty about the other day.

When she was leaving, he called after her with a horsed voice,

"Numbuh 5"

_"Yeah?"_

"I have something for you"

She looked back and saw a red hat in his hand. She ran back. Hugged him softy since he was still hurt from the other day, but she was so happy that he found her hat and was returning it.

_Numbuh one, you know what, Numbuh five i_s _going to do something for you. _

_Tomorrow Numbuh five's taking you to the movies. _

Number five can we just rent a movie

_Okay boss_

_whatever you want_

_I just want you to feel better _

As Nu_mbuh five left Numbuh one stared to think, why is she trying so hard. Well _only if _that bitch didn't hit me in the back of the head I can spend more time with Numbuh five. That was a sneak attack. As Numbuh one continues to think about it he drifted to sleep._

_

* * *

_

_this is my first story so please be kind, don't be a bitch, please read more and review_


	2. almost

i don't own K.N.D, i just love the show.

* * *

The sun came over the window of Numbuh five's window. It's now seven in the morning, and number five woke up. She looks up and says good morning to the sun that has waken her. She has notice that she spends less time trying to hop out of bed and just trying to enjoy her moment in the morning. She put on some tones. She did this right before she took a warm shower, opening her eyes even wider than before when she think about last night. then after she hops out of the shower she puts on her favorite red hat, Numbuh 5 than put on her white jeans and blue top. when sat back on her bed she took out her hair and brush it then she re braid her long dark chocolate hair , when she got out of her room she walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink.

When she arrived to the kitchen she sees number three.

Hi number three

_Good morning, well rested, I see, ready for the rest of the day number 5,_ she was so happy making pancakes. Would you like some paaan-caaakes, she sang.

When she looked at the pan cake it was in the shape of a heart which was cute in a way, but it was black as a black berry. She didn't want to hurt Numbuh three's feelings so she asks if Numbuh five can have it later on. Numbuh 3 smiled saying K.

Numbuh 5 sat down and asks Numbuh 3 if she and Numbuh 4 are going to staying here to night

_Nope _

Oh okay, thinking about tonight. She pulled down her hat just trying to think. She got up and went to number 2 room.

She knocks and knock but no one answered. She heard steps and a sheet of paper came from under the door, it said:

_Please leave us alone, we won't be here tonight s_o **don't knock again!**

She looked at that note and rolled her eyes.

It had to be around 10am and Numbuh 5 didn't have a movie for Numbuh one and herself to watch later on. She ran out and it was raining down cats and dogs, she was so pissed. She ran back in and got an umbrella. she couldn't find one and knocked on number 2's door again, she knock and knock, she was so angry that she kicked the door and she ran down to the garage and took one of number two's jet packs. She flew over and saw this big ass line in front of the store. When she got there she had to stand on line to get in the store. She stood on line for two hours, when she finally got in; she got the only movie left, which was titled "Mad Money".

When she came back to the tree house she saw Numbuh one sitting on the couch in the movie room. All he was watching was some kind of show, it looked like a law show, as Numbuh 5 sat down Numbuh one greeted her. As Numbuh 5 was watching the TV Numbuh one was watching her.

Numbuh one wasn't only looking at Numbuh five's looks even though she was a little wet. He can still see the guilt in her.

_Numbuh 5?_

Yeah

_Can you do me a favor?_

_

* * *

_

_this so far is the end, it's not over yet, please respond and review._


	3. finally

I don't own K.N.D, i just love the show

* * *

_Can you do me a favor?_

Yeah boss, she was gazing in to his gray-bluish eyes, for some reason his glasses was off. At the moment she was glad that that his glasses were off too.

_Close your eyes and please relax Numbuh five. _

She slowly closed her eyes and she felt a warm hand against her face, that same hand was soft and smooth. If she was looking at herself she would have seen a large red mark across her face that was known as a blush and a smile on Numbuh one's face now moving closer to number five's.

When she heard a loud slam of a door she looked and saw Numbuh one's face red as a fire engine, who was sitting next to her. She saw Numbuh 86 run out of Numbuh 2's room. Seeing Numbuh 86 cry, was something new for the both them, it was actually the first time they've seen Fanny cry like that. Numbuh 2 was all green since he was working on his "can't believe it's not booger "Numbuh five saw Numbuh two big like a green spotted marshmallow like when he was ten years old_, _this was really weird considering that he was skinny the day before and now he was so huge _. _

Numbuh one still with a blush on his face, he looked at Numbuh 2 and went to his room in embarrassment. Numbuh 5 now was a little sad but blissful for the emotions knowing that he has forgive her. She look at Numbuh two and thought back at the note earlier, she then looked at him in the most disgusted look she can give him and shoved her hands in to her pockets as she walked out shaking her head.

She went to her room and she laid on her bed and thought.

_He was just about to kiss Numbuh five, when but Numbuh just had to stop him_

Numbuh 5 thought too much, she said to herself Numbuh five don't need to worry.

When she got up that morning, she loathed the sun for walking her up. She hated the songs that play for her while she was in the shower; she hated the way her hair looked too.

On her way out Numbuh five saw Numbuh one and blush hard enough to look like a red crayon. She headed out early enough and went to the school library to get her mind off of Nigel. She kept on reading books that reminded her of Nigel.

The bell rang and she went to home room. She saw Numbuh one and put her hat over her eyes still with a blush over her face. He peaked over and saw that she left to go to first period she heard her phone ring, ringing her text ring tone and it said:

_Please meet me at ten o-clock at the roof of the tree house_

_From Nigel_

(The roof of the tree house had all leaves but only Numbuh 5 room had a window that the sun came through which had a balcony) when Numbuh five hoped out of the window to get to the roof she saw Numbuh one. She pulled down her hat and smiled and Numbuh one smiled too. They leaned on the riling and watch the sun go down. When Numbuh one looked at Numbuh five he stood up and she did the same. They looked in to each other's eyes, and again Numbuh five closed her eyes as he placed his hand on her cheek and move in closer until they couldn't any more.

* * *

please review


End file.
